


A confrontation at home

by Koleijon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koleijon/pseuds/Koleijon
Summary: After the end of Shadowbringers, Olivia is still having a bit of trouble adjusting to Yshtola’s new look and demeanor back on the source and finds herself staring more often than not. Culminating in Y'shtola getting to the bottom of this new shyness from her partner.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 33





	A confrontation at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbionage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionage/gifts).



> A Gift for a friend and a return to me writing fan fic so it's probably a bit rough! Enjoy ^^

After saving the First and managing to bring the Scions back to their bodies, Olivia had thought that things would return to normal, to how things had been before they were stolen away by the Exarch and enlisted to save an embattled people. Of course in her mind she knew this wasn’t the case. She had changed as a person and many of the Scions had spent years on the First learning new skills and growing as individuals themselves. That was a significant part of her current dilemma; Y’shtola had found a new look and bearing that led to Olivia not knowing how to approach and speak with her. In the years she had spent helping Runar and the others of the Night’s Blessed, Y’shtola had taken on the air of a leader and the responsibilities that entailed, creating a divide in Olivia’s mind that the two had yet to speak of. The two followed through on their duties as Scions, busying themselves with work dealing with the Empire and all manner of things but Olivia found herself staring at Y’shtola in passing, eyes flowing over the clothing and form of the miqo’te as though entranced by a spell placed by the woman herself. When caught staring she’d rush off, pretending that she hadn’t been engrossed in such things. 

A week of this hadn’t escaped the attention of Y’shtola, and while she too was annoyed by being apart from Olivia due to the required duties of the scions, she was amused by the Viera’s longful gazes and entranced face. Clearly she had something on her mind and rather than speaking to her, she was taking a berth around the issue. Of course anytime she was permitted to speak to Olivia, at meetings and the like, she would respond that nothing was wrong and that she was just glad to see her again. _-Enough of that I should think-_ mused Y’shtola. While independent and possessed of a new bearing for leadership, she did still wish to spend time with the one for whom her love had grown and blossomed during all they had been through. She was determined to put this matter to bed, in a way of speaking. 

The last meeting of the week was called to discuss various tactical positions of the Scions, and where to best send their help to the resistance in Bozja and abroad in the greater area around Garlemald. The meeting itself was rather dull, more suited to Alphinaud and Thancred than the others, but of course everyone was expected to attend to understand the next move of the group. Y’shtola and Olivia had the luck of sitting next to each other, though Y’shtola had more reason to suspect a certain Lalafell had planned it just for them. Whatever the circumstance, it was perfect for Y’shtola to enact part of her plan, in a way only a sly miqo’te could. 

Olivia for her part was glad for this meeting. After a week of work and dealing with problems she had a rare day off planned and was hoping to spend it with Y’shtola, though still hadn’t had the time to bring it up with her. Her attention focused on watching Alphinaud explain how approaching whatever problems in a discrete manner were part of diplomacy, she hadn’t noticed Y’shtola; Arm propped on the table with her chin resting in hand with a sly smirk. Her tail finding it’s way over the top of Olivia’s leg and brushing against the inside of thigh. Olivia jumped in her seat, an unintended noise of surprise accompanying the movement. “Ah yes Olivia, did you have anything of note to add to our plan to use Thancred’s network of spies to aid Bozja?” Olivia, face quickly flushing, shook her head “Ah, No no, was just a bit surprised we were employing them is all, they do better with less of our involvement yes?” Alphinaud nodded and continued on with the explanation. A quick glance at Y’shtola found a smug look upon the mage’s face. Olivia leaned over, “W-what are yo-” her whispering was cut short by that same tail once again brushing her inner thigh and flicking upwards, providing a most ticklish and rather amusing sensation. Not losing her expression or turning to look, Y’shtola simply replied. “You know you’ve been staring at me all week. Not speaking to me at all, but staring.” She tilted her head, tail now finding itself gently nestled between Olivia’s thighs and crotch. “Why not undress me in person instead of some fantasy you’ve had playing in that cute head of yours?” A sultry reply and suddenly Olivia couldn’t understand a word that was being said anywhere else in the meeting. “I..uh..you..” Retracting her tail, Y’shtola gave her a wink “Find me after the meeting, we have some catching up to do my dear.” 

Olivia spent the rest of the meeting in a state of confusion, feelings of lust and yearning for Y’shtola rolling through her mind as she struggled to keep her composure. The minutes seemed to turn to hours and while the rest of the meeting didn’t take long, Olivia was in a special state of agony. 

“That should conclude the meeting, should you come across any more info that would be of use, it would avail you to bring it to me.” The shuffle of papers and the congregated mix of scions moving out of the room prompted Olivia to look for Y’shtola, who was, it seemed, already missing. _-Of course she leaves before everyone else, she knows magic.-_ Her mood still lifted, there were only a few places that Y’shtola would have gone, and the more private would have been Olivia’s private residence in Gridania. _She’s such a godsdamned tease…_

Upon reaching the small home a few things became evident to Olivia, the normally lit and welcoming lamps at the entrance had been extinguished and the lights from inside the home were similarly darkened. _-Maybe she hadn’t come here after all?-_ She mused to herself, striding up the cobble porch steps and entering. It was dark, the faint light coming from the panels of glass in the door itself the only thing illuminating the space. “Shtola? Are you here?” she called out, the room itself seeming to swallow the sound of her words. She was set to leave when, before she could turn to do so, the lock of the door behind her latched. Her ears swiveled at the sound and turning her head to follow found nothing of note. Her pulse quickened and taking a step forward to further examine the room for anyone felt a warm touch to her back, the tracing of lips placing a kiss on her skin. “Took you long enough.” Her slight fear turned to relief as she recognized Y’shtola’s voice. Coming around the front of Olivia and turning her gaze upward she smiled. “While I do not behold you as I once did, your Aether is as comforting as ever.” finishing the phrase by wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist and resting her head on her before she had a chance to respond. 

Of course while they had embraced each other upon being reunited and from time to time during their work in the first, these moments where they finally had time truly alone to themselves was rare. “And now i have you to myself.” Y’shtola turned, placing her face between the Viera’s breasts, purposefully, a perfect perch for her. A faint humming came from Y’shtola, something Olivia had come to know as ‘purring’ a thing unique to Miqo’te to show contentment or happiness. “It is good to see you Shtola, I swear I haven't been avoiding you, it's just you seem...different from the last time you were on the source. You’re more...authoritative. I find it hard to approach you.” While truthfully spoken she wasn’t sure the words were conveyed well. For she did find Y’shtola more imposing it was perhaps a fault of her character that led her to be put off from speaking. “Oh? My time with the Night’s Blessed has brought me to lead people, to be the one in charge, but that shouldn’t defer you from speaking to me. In fact I forbid it. No more shying away from me Ms. Sinclair.” This was spoken with authority that made something in Olivia squirm. She smiled nervously “O-of course I wasn’t! But you wanted me to see you right?”

Y’shtola made no comment but instead separated from Oliva, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the nearby sofa. “Take a seat.” and following the command Olivia sat, face questioning Y’shtola. Though no sooner had she placed herself on the cushion did the smaller Miqo’te slide atop her, pushing her down onto her back and placing her lips onto her neck. Small kisses and slight bites followed as Y’shtola placed a knee between the Viera’s legs, spreading them as she straddled her thigh. “You are entirely too tall sometimes, and your manner of dress these days…” She glanced to the bare skin of Olivia’s thighs “Is quite alluring I must admit.” 

Olivia was surprised and flushed at her partner’s advances. She made no motion to stop her and found that the kisses to her neck and position of Y’shtola made it all too easy to compromise her normally composed self and she found her pulse quicken in anticipation of what was to come. Y’shtola eventually pulled her in for a proper kiss, long and passionate, full of what was long overdue; Time with the one she loved. 

While having just straddled Olivia’s thigh, Y’shtola had begun to grind herself along the skin, finding ample friction to stimulate herself. Now flushed herself she moved to disrobe from her dress, finding it a hindrance now more than anything. The two moved with an eagerness that befitted two lovers who had waited their fair share for a chance to finally be together again. The heat coming from them was more than suited to keep the chill from the air. The floor was soon graced with the dresses of both of them, swiftly followed by their respective underclothes. 

Finally able to press skin to skin Y’shtola kept Olivia firmly under her. “Tonight you are my treat. I expect to be satisfied.” She traced her fingers up the inside of Olivia’s Thighs, still spread, stopping just short of where she really needed them. It was enough to make Olivia squirm. Not far enough, she had felt a heat rise that she needed Y’shtola to help her with. “S-Shtola please..” She pouted, but Yshtola only continued to play at the edges, moving ever so slowly inward to her outer lips. Sliding herself upward Yshtola whispered into Olivia’s ear “No rush my dear. You’ll get your reward in a bit.” Having pushed herself up Y’shtola hovered above Olivia now, her flushed and slick womanhood in plainsight to the Viera. “Help me out for a bit, I know you don’t like to talk.”  


Olivia’s eyes widened but she nodded and let Y’shtola place her thighs around her head, her slit coming to rest on her lips. She greeted Y’shtola with a kiss, then slowly, eased her tongue inside, much to the delight of the Scion, who let out a sigh of relief. “That’s it...good honeybun.” Closing her eyes she focused on sliding her tongue up the entrance to Y’shtola’s clit before encircling the bud. Every movement causing the Miqo’te to grip Olivia’s hair, her hips to quiver and squeeze around her face or to grind down onto her mouth more. She continued to alternate between the labia and clit itself before lapping the juices themselves as Y’shtola’s breathing picked up. They had been intimate before and Olivia had learned when her partner closed in on her climax. As Y’shtola grinded herself onto Olivia, hips bucking forward, Olivia grabbed her hips, holding her in place as she focused herself on the sensitive clit, desperate to make her finish. Y'shtola bit her lip riding the building pressure of a climax, hips bucking as she let her mouth fall open, soundlessly crying out before exclaiming “Goddess...I’m….I’m..” Her body shuddered and shook as she came, finally falling forward once done and lifting herself off Olivia’s face and instead straddling her hips, head resting on her breasts, breath coming in gasps. “Thats...Good girl.” 

Her face flushed beyond belief, Olivia was likewise out of breath. Moreso for providing the minstrations and now, a heat between her legs causing her to sigh in frustration. “Shtola..” The Miqo'te woman’s ears swiveled and she glanced up, a glow of pleasure still vivid on her face. She placed a hand between Olivia’s legs, one finger running the length of her pussy and returning to her face. She looked between the finger and Olivia, giving a slight laugh. “My my...someone is rather needy. No worries, I’ll help you.” She licked the finger clean before returning it to Olivia’s slit. She again ran the length, teasing the outer lips again and again. Olivia, eyes shut to the pleasure only could whine as her heat built. Then with Y’shtola planting kisses down the length of her breast and taking a nipple into her mouth, she pushed inside of the Viera, her mouth open in a moan as finally she had what she wanted. Curving her finger inside a touch to stimulate her Y’shtola began to thrust back and forth. It was amusing listening to the usually stoic and well mannered Olivia turn into a moaning mess at her touch. Taking the time to thrust and then change to just gently sliding up and down her entrance, Y’shtola did her best to draw out those moans, music to her ears. 

She began to slowly pick up the pace, leaving her mark all along Olivia’s neck and tops of her breasts. Olivia’s back arched, her hips pushing into Y’shtola’s hand as her pleasure continued to build, slowly and surely. “That’s it honeybun, keep up those good sounds for me.” Y’shtola trilled, moving to kiss Olivia as she switched from thrusting her hand to circling Olivia’s clit. This caused the larger woman to lift her hips and moan into the Scions mouth. “Shtola….Shtola i’m close...Shtola…” She continued to cry out as she rode that peeking mountain of pleasure as it built. Then at the apex her thighs closed around Y’shtola’s hand she squeaked out a moan and shuddered while Y’shtola went back to thrusting into her love. As she rode out the climax, Olivia eventually fell back onto the cushions. Both well out of breath, Y’shtola brought her now slick hand to her mouth, giving it a taste. “Well done my love.” Y’shtola nestled herself next to Olivia, the warmth of the two providing a closeness that one would never experience otherwise. _-Perhaps Yshtola being a bit more of a leader wasn’t a bad thing.-_ Letting her thoughts drift, Olivia gazed down at Y’shtola, who likewise turned to look up at her. “Yes? What’s on your mind?”  
  
  


“I..love you.” While more of an afterthought at this point, Y’shtola returned the Viera’s remark with a quick kiss on the lips. “And I you. So please do not feel afraid of approaching me. It wouldn’t do to have the object of my affections so scared of being in my presence.” she then extracted herself from Olivia and with a sway of her naked hips began to leave past the doorway, to the bedroom downstairs. “Now if you’ll follow me, I have much and more planned for you downstairs in the bed proper.” She finished this with a wink and smile before heading down, leaving Olivia alone to follow soon after, a weight lifted from her shoulders.


End file.
